<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cook by Restless_Reader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798128">Cook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader'>Restless_Reader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newt_tober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restless_Reader/pseuds/Restless_Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt_tober day 2 </p><p>Since the first day in the Glade, Newt was one of the guys that looked out for the younger ones, even before they managed to build their current chain of command. Probably was is big brother instinct that kicked in, even if he didn’t remember to have a sister.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newt_tober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the first day in the Glade, Newt was one of the guys that looked out for the younger ones, even before they managed to build their current chain of command. Probably was is big brother instinct that kicked in, even if he didn’t remember to have a sister. </p><p>It wasn’t an easy task, especially since most of them were freaking out, and you would do it to, if you'd wake up in the middle of an unknown maze with a bunch of other kids that remembered just their name. </p><p>There were stuff that would have allowed them to survive, food, clothes, enough wood to start a fire and build something to protect them from the weather, but that required some kind of collaboration between all the boys. </p><p>Alby was the one that took the leader part, he wasn’t really loved by everyone, sure he was strong and reliable, but there were a lot of hot headed boys between them and most of them wanted to be the boss. </p><p>That’s were Newt came in. He managed to gather some of the quieter kids and headed towards the food supplies. He didn’t remember if he knew how to cook, if he ever did it before, or if someone used to do it for him but he could not give up. With the help of the few others, he started a fire and found something easy to cook with it, mostly vegetables and rice, since no one seemed eagerly to kill a pig to have some meat. </p><p>It was enough for everyone, probably  even too much. It didn’t really taste good, but it wasn’t that bad either.<br/>The smell attracted all the other boys near the fire, the angry voices began to fade, while everyone received a plate of food and started to eat. </p><p>By the end of the dinner, everyone calmed down and agreed on Alby’s new role… and on Newt too. He would be Alby’s second in command, but also he will stay away from the kitchen, and they would have to find someone that knew something about food, since Newt was the  perfect Glue to hold them together… but it wasn’t a really good cook for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>